neomonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Ruins Dialogue
First Mission * mission start ** * before Boss Battle ** * after Boss Battle ** Second Mission * before Boss Battle ** * after Boss Battle ** Third Mission * before Boss Battle ** * after Boss Battle ** Fourth Mission * before Boss Battle ** * after Boss Battle ** Fifth Mission * before Boss Battle ** --You finally reach the small town of Sandspike. The girl from earlier greets you at the entrance. ** Girl: Hey, there you are! My dad is this way! ** --The girl leads you through the village. As you walk towards the elder's house, you notice a few people hurry inside, closing their doors and windows. ** Girl: Ever since those mean people showed up, everyone is so afraid of new faces... ** Girl: Ah! We're here! ** --She stops in front of a rather big house, motioning you inside with a small bow. ** --The house is nicely adorned, but it appears empty. ** Randolph: What the heck is this? This can't be right? ** Hector: I don't like this at all. Let's get out of here. ** --You and Hector rush back outside, but the girl is gone. An older man, wearing a stern expression, stands in the middle of the deserted street. ** ?????: Ah, the impatient type, are we? No matter. ** Zarkus: My name is Zarkus, and I cannot allow you to leave this village alive. ** Hector: Look! Up there! ** --You scan the rooftops and spot several bandits flashing Capture cards. ** Randolph: We're surrounded! ** Hector: But if we can overpower the leader, maybe we can carve a path out of here! ** Zarkus: You're absolutely hopeless if you think that will work. Thanks to the aid of a lovely benefactor, I have more than enough monsters for the both of you! ** Zarkus: None of you may interfere! I will crush both of these fools myself! * after Boss Battle ** --The dust settles as Zarkus steps back. Some of his men stand in front of him, Capture Cards ready. ** Zarkus: ... ** Bandit: We'll protect you boss! ** Bandit: It was dirty of them to try to attack you at once! ** Zarkus: No. We must retreat. ** Bandit: But... But... ** Zarkus: None of you are powerful enough to handle them right now! All of you! Retreat to the hideout at once! ** Hector: We should probably get out of here, too. ** --You glance at the rooftops again. The other bandits are frozen awe of their leader's defeat. ** Bandit: ...But Zarkus is the strongest of us! ** Bandit: I didn't sign up for this! ** Zarkus: Why are you all standing around? I said to pull back! ** --Zarkus rallies his bandits for a retreat as you, Randolph, and Hector slip away. ** --After putting some distance between you and the village, you stop to catch your breath. ** Randolph: I can't believe this was another trap! By someone completely different! ** Hector: Boy, Randolph, you never mentioned how many people wanted you dead... ** Randolph: You think this is funny? I'm just some lowly merchant on the bottom rung of this company! They won't trust me with anything more than Capture Cards and old rugs! ** Randolph: But.. somehow my life has been threatened no less than three times in the past week! If you hadn't been there, I would have been killed! ** Randolph: I... guess I should be glad I have two reliable bodyguards to help me... ** Randolph: So... thanks. ** Hector: No sweat! I'm just glad we made it out of there, all in one piece. ** --You ask Randolph and Hector if they knew anything about Zarkus's motives. ** Randolph: It can't be Malen. Dealing with bandits would ruin her company's reputation if it ever came to light. She's too smart for that. ** Hector: I don't know of anyone angry enough to hire a bandit leader to kill me. Well, except maybe Randolph here... ** Randolph: It's "Mr. Bern-" ...Ah, forget it. Category:Dialogue